Legions of the Dark Dynasty
by Black Star Knight
Summary: This a SM,PR,Digimon, and etc. This story will change what you know about Sailor Moon Forever.


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, with the exception of the entrance of the Black Star Knight. Sailor Moon, and anybody else are the property of Toei Animation.  
  
Authors Note: These chapters will start sometime before the end of Sailor Moon S, and end at about the start of Sailor Moon Super S.  
  
1.1 The Legions of The Dark Moon Kingdom  
  
1.2 Prologue  
  
Personal Journal of Derek Drakhul (Black Star Knight):  
  
I guess it all started about 3 years ago. I was about seventeen I had just finished saving the world as a member of the Power Rangers ZEO, and the people that I thought were my parents brought home a cat. Little did I know that cat would change my life forever? Then one day I noticed a bandage on my cat's forehead, when I removed it I noticed a glowing red star. My cat began to talk he said his name was Aries. Then Aries said the strangest thing, "Hello, Prince Drakhul." I was dumb founded I thought I was going insane. Then after Aries was able revive me after I fainted, he gave me a new belt buckle and told me to yell "Black Star Prism Power," which I did, then I transformed into what I would described as a knight. After I transformed, all of these strange memories started to resurface. I did not know what to make of them, but one thing I did know was that I had to gain access to the Dark ZEO Crystal, from Zordon. I never thought I would ever hurt the people I had come to call my friends, but I did and it felt great.  
  
That was three years ago now I am 20 years old, and I have been accepted to the Tokyo Institute of Technology, so I can now take over where my mother's servant Queen Beryl left off. Also, I have found out that my wife Trista Drakhul, who moved to Tokyo about six months ago, was accepted to the University of Tokyo. While she was in Tokyo, as Sailor Pluto she teamed up with my sister and her goody too shoe friends. Unfortunately, for me my sister Sailor Moon was able to gain access to the Purity Challis, but luckily I was able to discover that Sailor Pluto was not going to survive the next few days after the Purity Challis, when my beloved used her forbidden power, I created a temporal wormhole, for her to fall though. I never would have been able to create the temporal, without the help of Neo Queen Pluto, and Neo King Drakhul.  
  
I am now here in Tokyo, and I am with my wife. Just wait Sailor Moon, you may have beaten my mother's servant, but you have never faced the likes of the Black Star Knight and 'The Legions of The Dark Moon Kingdom.'  
  
End of Personal Journal  
  
"Know what Artemis? I cannot believe that all of the evil that has tried to take over this city has failed," explained Derek! "I know what you mean, especially from what we gathered from Trista, Serena and her friends are not that bright," stated Derek's guardian cat. "Well it is not yet time to make our move against the inner and outer scouts. First we need to locate my Knights, and then we need to find out where Sailor Saturn ended up after the Pharaoh Ninety fiasco. Aries, I want you to locate Jedeite. According to the Black Star Crystal his human name is Jonathon," ordered Derek!  
  
"My love I have just finished talking to my brother, and the dimensional void has been set up," mentions Trista. "Good, but first while my trusted guardian cat is looking for the first of our knights. Why do we not go out for a walk, I mean our first classes are not until tomorrow," I asked my evil queen? "First, my brother wanted me to tell you he has discovered a parallel universe where the Sailor Scouts were evil, and he wanted me to wanted me to tell you that someone has come from that dimension, to aid us in our quest to take over the universe," Trista stated? "Who might that be," the prince of evil asked?  
  
Just then a ball of black light appeared in the dimensional void where the forces evil have gathered. When the ball of black light disappeared, a boy that looked like a black haired version of me appeared.  
  
"Wait a minute I thought I had already destroyed you White Star Knight," asked the Planetary Knight wanna be? "Sorry wrong person, my name is Derek Drakhul, and I am the Black Star Knight. I am the son of Queen Metallia ruler of the Dark Kingdom," Derek explained. "Now, who in the Dark Kingdom are you," the Black Star Knight asked? "I am Lavos, the son of Nega Queen Serenity, and Dark King Endymion," answered Lavos! "Lavos, while my wife and I look things over in the real world, I think you should remain here, we do not want to bring about suspicions," ordered Derek! "Alright I will do as you say, it will give me a chance to get my bearings straight," agreed the newest member of this new dynasty of evil.  
  
1.2.1.1 A few moments later after Derek and Trista left the void, to check out the city of Tokyo. The newest member of the Dark Dynasty was actually planning the destruction of both the dark and light sailor scouts.  
  
1.2.2 To be continued in Chapter I 


End file.
